


Dinnertime

by Kanemi



Series: A Demon Walks Into a Bar [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amateur singer jaehwan, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, First Meetings, First Time, Incubus Ravi, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: Ravi waits for hours to find someone to feed on. Jaehwan, the amateur performer, is perfect.





	Dinnertime

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YALL  
> This isn't my first time posting fics BUT it _is_ my first smutty fic, and English isn't my native language. Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes/ spelling mistakes/ anything that seems out of place.
> 
> ... If you liked it please leave me a kudos or a comment, it'll make my day ♥

Every last bit of excitement Ravi had before entering his favorite club, Starlight, was gone the second he noticed the small wooden sign stationed at the entrance.

OPEN MIC NIGHT  
9pm - 1am

Ravi frowned, immediately feeling his stomach sink. Finding a nice one night stand would be pretty much impossible when there's an awful amateur singer screaming into the microphone while you're trying to flirt with someone.

It wasn't like Ravi was some gross douche who just wanted to bed someone new every night, though. He only did this kind of things when he was getting hungry, which was approximately once a week. Being a 5,000-year-old Incubus, he knew when he should find someone to feed on and when to simply stay home and rest. Unluckily, his weekly feeding day just so happened to be this random open mic night.

Ravi flashed a glance to the guard at the entrance, who had already recognized him, being a regular, threw him a small nod and pushed the door open. He stepped into the club's small lobby, turning right and into the toilets.

Unlike the last time Ravi was in the club, which was just 5 days ago, this time there were no couples making out against the squeaky-clean tiles of the bathroom walls, which was quite expected, as it was only 10 pm and people were just arriving to the club, if at all.

He leaned against one of the sinks, relishing in the silence of the empty bathroom as he checked his appearance in the mirror. This night, Ravi was clad in a loose white shirt that was open all the way down to his chest, paired with his favorite gold necklaces dangling above the exposed skin; tight black jeans, with an extra dash of eyeliner to seal the look. He hoped that his looks will get him a girl- or a boy- to spend the night with, because the background noises and atmosphere sure wouldn't.

Ravi retreated from the bathroom and advanced to the left hallway that leads to the club itself. Tonight, the big room was illuminated with blue and violet light. The speakers were blaring out the raspy, ghostly voice of a gothic-looking girl on the wooden stage that clutched the microphone like a lifeline. The small, cloth-clad tables were partially taken by people drinking and chatting quietly. The bar, on the opposite side from the stage and next to the empty dancing area, was empty apart from the bartender and one female customer.

Ravi smirked lightly when he saw his prey for tonight, and strode towards the woman, taking the seat right next to her.

All hope he had was obliterated when the woman turned around to face him. She must have been at least 45 years old, with dyed dry blond hair and a face- and cleavage- that looked like plastic surgery, and not in a pretty, smooth way, but in a wrinkly, vile one.

"Hey," the woman flashed him a yellow-toothed smile, accompanied by the appearance of wrinkles around her eyes. Her voice was husky, like a dry desert wind. She smelled like expensive perfume and cigarettes.

Ravi slowly turned to the bar, ignoring the woman as he motioned to the bartender and ordered a vodka. The woman stared at him for another few seconds, then got up and walked away with a huff.

And that's the story of how Ravi ended up drinking alone at the bar for another hour. And it wasn't even like he was getting drunk, or tipsy. Being a demon, alcohol didn't actually do much to him.

The one good thing about this situation was that the Open Mic night provided him with constant entertainment.

At one point, a drunk girl wearing a cowboy hat and a mini skirt tried to sing the national anthem as she clutched the mic and wailed into it with her way-too-drunk, sleek voice, before promptly passing out on the stage. At another point, a guy that couldn't have been more than 18 years old sang an extended, 9-minute version if YMCA before whopping loudly and jumping off the stage, hurrying to the bar and downing 4 shots of whiskey.

The rest of the people who came to sing weren't that bad, with a few exceptions. Some were obviously inexperienced, stuttering out the lyrics and hitting the wrong notes. And although several women and even one man approached Ravi at some point during the night, he waved them off. For some reason, every single person who approached him felt unfit for him in some way- age, looks, smell; everyone seemed off tonight. But 1 am was nearing quickly, the club would be closing up soon, and Ravi knew that in his current hungry state he didn't have the privilege of being picky. 

He was just about to gloomily succumb to some young girl's flirty stares from a few chairs away when one of the last performers of the night came onstage.

The mic squeaked for a moment and the music started- quiet piano and slow, dominant string instruments. It sounded Chinese, oddly classical, like something a traditional dancer could work with. There was a short instrumental, and then the singing started.

The man who started singing had a beautiful voice. It was soft but full of attitude. Not strong, but dominant and confident enough to flood Ravi's ears as if they were the tide and the sand. Ravi had to admit, this must have been the best one yet. When the chorus came, something about the spreading night and drunk dreams, he had to turn around, away from the bar and the girl, and appreciate the singing wholly. 

_And damn, the singing isn't the only thing you could appreciate here._

The man on the stage was wearing leather shoes, tight leather pants that had a loose gray shirt tucked into them, with an oversized black jacket thrown over it all. He had a strong, sculpted neck, decorated with a thin golden choker that matched his single golden earring.

The way his clothes hugged his tall figure was more than enough for Ravi to finally settle his sights for the night, but the face was an added bonus. The soft jawline, pouty lips, orange colored eyelids, and chiseled nose created a beautiful sight. He was singing with his eyes closed, one hand on the mic and one in front of him, making gestures as he sang.

Ravi licked his lips, leaning back against the bar and smirking. The rest of the club's occupants listened to the music as well, leaning their elbows on the tables and casting their open eyes towards the man's pretty face.

The song dragged on for another 2 minutes before ending with another short instrumental. The club erupted into applause and a few encouraging cheers and the guy smiled, bowed slightly, and walked off through the side of the stage.

Ravi followed the guy with his eyes as the guy walked jumpily towards the bar, joining 2 other men who greeted him with cheers and back pats. He smiled and laughed, downing the shot one of his friends handed him with a small wince. Then he threw his head back, dirty blond hair swishing around his head, shaking the alcohol in his throat.

Ravi kept watching for another 15 minutes, watching the guy laugh with his friends and drink some more, before the 2 men bid the pretty guy goodbye and left the bar, giggling drunkenly. This was a perfect opportunity.

He got up from his chair, walking with his head raised towards the pretty guy, who was just checking the time on his phone. Ravi prayed to god the guy wasn't straight.

"Hey."

The guy turned around, looking up at Ravi, then flashed him a smile. "Hey."

"You sang really well," Ravi cocked his head and stared right into the guy's warm, brown eyes, giving him a seductive glance. The man had a look in his eyes that made Ravi breath in, try to focus.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me," he answered with a grin. "I'm Jaehwan, by the way."

"Ravi. I think you're way too good for this kind of amateur nights."

Jaehwan chuckled. "Life isn't easy on aspiring singers. I go wherever I can."

Ravi smirked back at him. _Aspiring singer._

"Got any plans for tonight?"

Jaehwan's eyes narrowed a bit, dark irises looking up at Ravi's icy blue ones. "I didn't have any, but now I might have."

"My place is just a block away," Ravi suggested. Jaehwan got up, stretching into the other's eye level.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

And that's the story of how Ravi ended up leading the beautiful singer into the elevator of his prestigious apartment building, on the edge of the city's most expensive block. Living as part of the upper class wasn't something that could be easily achieved without being born into this kind of lifestyle, but Ravi was satisfied with a big flat at the 15th floor of the building, with several rooms and huge glass windows with a perfect view of the city. 

The apartment was one of many housing options Ravi had to use in the thousands of years he had lived, bought with money that came from selling old artifacts that he laid his hand upon. Things that were completely useless at the time became expensive items after a couple of centuries.

Of course, he had to maintain some kind of job to avert the government's eyes away from him, but that wasn't a problem. Having a part-time job never really annoyed him that much.

Back in the ancient times, Incubi and Succubi tended to appear on sleeping people's chests, as if they were a part of sleep paralysis. Ravi, as well as some other demons of the sort, weren't fond of the traditional way and decided to feed on one person instead of multiple. Ravi already had several dozens of unfortunate prey that he chose, took into his mansion and kept them there, feeding on them until he got tired of them. There weren't any humane options for Incubi back when one night stands didn't exist. 

When it became socially acceptable to fuck other people without knowing each other and without any strings attached, Ravi got right into the thing. The last time he had to keep a human to feed on was decades ago, and the hookups he had over the years were mostly unproblematic and fulfilling.

Some hookups were better than others. Some people- Ravi didn't know why- gave out enough energy to last him for weeks instead of just one. Ravi had a feeling Jaehwan was going to be one of those special, better people.

The walk back to the building was quick and just slightly tense because of the silence that hung between them. Once they entered the wide lobby Ravi could already feel Jaehwan's delicate fingertips teasing the behind of his neck. The moment the doors slid close, Ravi barely got a breath out before his back hit the wall, the man's hands gripping his sides as he latched his mouth to Ravi's neck.

The elevator's ding echoed through the elevator as fervent fingers latched onto buttons, another set of hands squeezed silky skin. Jaehwan's tongue and teeth worked rapacious bites over the left side of the neck, all the way to Ravi's sturdy collarbones, while Ravi's hands roamed domineeringly over the other's plush backside.

Panting filled the hallway when the doors opened on the 15th floor. It took the two men a few seconds to stumble to the African Blackwood entry door, Jaehwan's nimble fingers rubbing the other's half-hard bulge through the already open zipper. Ravi was breathing hard, one hand trying to insert the key into the lock hole and the other trying to pull Jaehwan's jacket off his shoulders as the latter moaned quietly.

Jaehwan was so vocal, even while sucking a hickey into the junction between Ravi's neck and left shoulder, and so responsive to Ravi's touches, grinding and squirming lightly in his hold. Ravi was getting turned on quickly.

The second Ravi got the door open, Jaehwan was pushed against the door's other side, his jacket being thrown away in the haste of undressing. Their shirts and pants were on the floor in a matter of seconds, hands groping and gliding overexposed skin. Ravi took hold of the man's strong, slim hips, starting to push him in the direction of the bedroom as Jaehwan turned his head up to lick his lips, pressing strong kisses onto him.

By the time they stepped into the dark bedroom, Ravi was feeling drunk off Jaehwan's sultry kisses, the way his lips moved against his own like silk; the feeling of his warm hands groping his ass, scratching his sides, flicking his nipples, rubbing his neck.

As an Incubus, Ravi fed on being in control, dominating people, but the man's touches had him blessed in a different way. He licked into the other's mouth, ravishing his willing tongue, swallowing cut-off moans and whimpers. Ravi walked Jaehwan a few more steps until his legs hit the bedframe, pushing him down to lay on the bed.

Jaehwan flattened his back against the Egyptian Cotton sheets, scurring a few inches back to lay his whole body on the bed while he panted loudly. 

"Nice mattress you got there," he remarked, hands sliding upwards to rest above his head, a smirk adorning his beautiful face. "Mind testing it out with me?"

Jaehwan's eyes sparkled with mischief, hickory-brown irises flowing with chestnut and caramel specks that shined in the faint lights of the city that gleamed through the big windows. The picture of the beautiful singer resting on expensive sheets, alabaster skin illuminated in the blue shades of the night, was the completion of beauty; a perfect masterpiece.

"If by 'testing it out' you mean me fucking you into this bed until you're screaming, then I certainly don't mind helping you out," Ravi replied, voice husky and low with want.

Jaehwan bit his lip as he kept staring right into Ravi's eyes, and Ravi kind of wished he could keep him. If this had happened before the 20th century, when people still believed in demons and supernatural entities, he would've taken the man in to stay with him as his feeding slave.

Ravi crawled above Jaehwan's body, leaning into nose against the edge of his tight, black underwear. He smelled of vanilla, musky cedar wood, and spicy cinnamon.

His member sprung out when Ravi pulled his underwear down, already hard against his toned stomach. After throwing the underwear to floor behind him, he licked the slit slowly, moving to scatter kittenish licks against the underside of the pink head as the man below him sighed in pleasure.

Ravi's tongue moved sloppy licks over the underside of the member before moving to suck on the throbbing head. He languidly rolled his tongue, listening to the exquisite sounds Jaehwan was making. He leaned in, letting Jaehwan's length into his mouth, giving him a few deep sucks before releasing him.

Jaehwan has one hand fisted in his dirty golden locks, the other fisting the white sheets. "Hurry up," he muttered, chest heaving with deep breaths. His eyes were hooded and waiting. 

Ravi pressed a quick kiss to the pink, plush lips before reluctantly climbing off the bed and away from the enticing body heat. He opened the first drawer of the Purpleheart wood nightstand, tossing a small bottle of clear lube as he shuffled his hands to find the condoms. His dick was getting dangerously hard after those minimal ministrations, his dick springing out to stand pround against his stomach after throwing his own underwear to the side.

When after a minute of thorough searching he finally found the small packet and turned back to the bed, Jaehwan already had his legs open wide and a finger working into his slicked-up hole.

Crawling back into the space between his legs, Ravi watched for a second at Jaehwan's index finger thrusting into his pink, tight ass, before pulling his finger out and replacing it with one of his own.

After Jaehwan tossed him the lube, it took bare minutes for Ravi to work in 3 fingers, having them sinking deeply into the wet heat as he leaned into the man's mouth with voluptuous, unhurried kisses. He scissored his fingers, feeling around the depth, trying to understand what did the man like.

Jaehwan was whining and whimpering quietly, letting Ravi's tongue press against his own, and when he seemed to get impatient he pushed Ravi and his slicked hand away.

Without words, he turned to kneel on his knees and forearms, resting the side of his head against the white pillows with his gaze focused on Ravi's face, making small noises of impatience. _Oh, and Ravi was having it good._

Ravi's desire skyrocketed when the latter gripped the pillow with his hands, lowering and arching his back silently. His neck was littered with red and purple marks, and his exquisite brown eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Jaehwan looked as sensuous and luscious as a succubus, with the added bonus of human allure and grace. If anyone could be the living embodiment of sex appeal, Ravi had just found someone to fit the description. 

He rolled a condom onto his rock-hard member, the slicked himself up and reached to knead and lick at the soft, round globes of Jaehwan's ass. After leaving some soft bites and kisses on the smooth skin, he moved one hand to grip the latter's hip, and another to hold his own shaft.

When Jaehwan impatiently pushed his hips back, Ravi finally guided his throbbing member forwards.

Jaehwan keened when Ravi pushed in. Ravi, painfully slowly, sunk his long member into Jaehwan until he was seated deep inside the impossibly tight, wet heat, his balls resting flush against the latter's backside. 

Jaehwan's eyes were shut tight, body trembling slightly as he got used to the feeling of being filled to the brim. After a long, excruciating moment, he pulled forwards slightly, and then pushed back on Ravi's shaft, opening his eyes and releasing a quiet groan.

Ravi put both his hands on the other's hips before pulling a few inches out and thrusting all the way back to the hilt. The first dozen thrusts were slow and careful, but the movements quickly became deep and strong. He loved the feeling of Jaehwan's tight ass squeezing him, making him groan quietly. 

Jaehwan released strings of pants and whimpers every time Ravi thrust into him, body sliding forwards on the mattress from the rough treatment. Ravi's hand were holding his hips hard enough to bruise, hips pistoning into him with sheer force.

Jaehwan wailed when Ravi leaned forwards, changing the angle to hit his sweet spot. He sounded close, but so did Ravi, who was focused on the feeling of amazing tightness squeezing around him, erotic whines filling his ears.

It's been long since he enjoyed sex this way. Sure, fucking people every week meant having a decent amount of skilled partners, but this was amazing in a different way. A _better_ way. Jaehwan's voice was put into an even better use than singing, releasing punched-out moans and languid wails into the musky air, his body pushing back against Ravi's with need, hands clutching the pillow so hard his knuckles whitened. Ravi wanted to feel his thirst up close.

Pulling out quickly, he flipped the man beneath him to lie on his back. Jaehwan huffed with dissatisfaction at the emptiness, but clutched Ravi's shoulders and sobbed when the latter pushed back in with one rapid stroke.

Ravi resumed his quick thrusts, relishing Jaehwan's wails that intensified at the deeper angle. He kept snapping his hips, heart rate picking up when Jaehwan keened as he brushed the latter's prostate once again. He was straight out blabbering when Ravi sped his hips up, spewing out small "ah"s and "right there, yes, yes, yes, ah, yes, _Ravi, oh god!_ "

Jaehwan wrapped his legs around Ravi's strong waist, nails raking against his back in pleasure. The thrusts were getting erratic, Ravi groaning as he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

He moved his hand down to pump Jaehwan's shaft, and barely a few touches later he was coming all over Ravi's hand and chest with a mewl.

Ravi kept fucking him through it, coming into the condom with a growl while Jaehwan was sobbing at the oversensitivity, scratching Ravi's back in long, deep lines. He tucked his head into the crook of Jaehwan's neck as he came down from his high, feeling the energy flowing like electricity into his veins and spreading in his limbs.

After a few seconds he pulled out, reluctantly, and sat up to look at Jaehwan's blissed-out face. His heart fluttered a bit at the sight of his mouth open and panting, come splattered all over his stomach, hole gaping a bit, eyes hazy and unfocused; looking thoroughly fucked. He turned around swiftly and walked to the adjacent toilet, ignoring the urge to fall into the warmth of Jaehwan's body once again; throwing the used condom to the trash.

When he came back to the bedroom, Jaehwan was gone. He found him in the spacious living room a momemt later, putting his pants back on. Jaehwan looked tired and sleepy, but Ravi was feeling more energized and awake than before.

"You can stay the night," Ravi tried. He could definitely use another round in the morning. Maybe Jaehwan would like to stay, or at least give him a phone number, or-

"Sorry, can't," Jaehwan answered immediately. "I have a morning shift tomorrow. But hey, thanks. That was good." He gave Ravi a sweet smile and went on getting dressed.

Ravi watched with a sunken heart as the latter finished adjusting his shirt and threw his jacket onto his shoulders. He was just as beautiful as before, but now his hair was disheveled, lips reddened from biting, neck and collarbones littered with hickeys. _After-sex is a good lool for him,_ Ravi thought as he leaned against the wall of the hallway.

When he finished getting dressed, Jaehwan turned around and shot Ravi one last look before walking out and closing the door behind him.

The silence in the apartment was a bit deafening. Jaehwan didn't leave a phone number, he just left.

But that was okay. Now that Ravi had a taste, he knew how to find Jaehwan. _Now he could do this the old-fashioned way._

**Author's Note:**

> ~(‾▿‾~)(~‾▿‾)~


End file.
